Battle of Coruscant
The Battle of Coruscant was a devastating blow to the New Republic from the Galactic Empire. Having taken time to build up this assault, the Imperial Forces moved slowly for months, working in stealth soldiers onto Coruscant to ensure the failure of the proper sector of the planetary defense shields when they attacked. During the attack, a specially built Super-class Star Destroyer, Longinus, was flown in using a highly complex droid brain and it rammed through the defenses and the opening in the planet's shields and crashed into the Senate building only to activate the massive payload of explosives stored on the ship. The resulting explosion wiped out the entire Senate District. During the retreat of the imperial forces, the Vanquisher was destroyed by remote detonation ordered by Marshall Himmler, killing all hands on board. The Republic Star Destroyer Crimson Dawn was also stolen by the Mad Dogs Storm Commando squad aided by Imperial agent Anzek Dirano. Aftermath An hour after the battle was finished, the Imperial Holonet News Network issued a release from the Moff Council: Not long after that, the Supreme Commander of the Republic Forces gave a statement in reply: People of the New Republic. Trust me when I say that the events of this previous evening have sickened and shocked me just as much as they have you. I grieve for your losses as if they were my own flesh and blood as well. This is why we will be carrying out swift and severe retaliatory strikes upon the limbs of what remains of a our enemy. What remains of the Empire will accept full responsibility for their actions and will be held accountable. That our enemies would take so shocking a step towards war is nearly unthinkable. The lives of millions of innocent people were lost and the beating heart of the Republic was reduced to ash. This pains me as much as you. However, those of you who can hear this know that the Republic has faced dire situations before and we will not be caught standing by idle while the culprits go dance and revel in their supposed victory. As of today (insert galactic standard date) we are declaring open war on the Remnants of the Empire. I will be mobilizing Republic Forces to deal decisive counter-strikes. There will be no tolerance. Any Imperial forces found on planet are to be detained. If there is any resistance they are to be shot on sight. I will not tolerate further harm to my people. Please know that I am deeply sorry for your losses and the fact that this happened on my watch. I will not rest until justice has been dealt, I give you my word. In order to allow you some peace of mind your security forces have been doubled and our fleets are reaching full mobilization. We will not leave you vulnerable. I will not leave you vulnerable. Whatever happens, I take full responsibility. And I swear to you on my life that I will not stop until justice is served and peace is returned. The villains behind these inhuman strikes will be brought to justice. Until then, rely no the resources you are being provided. Use what help you need to stand up on your feet again and stand tall knowing your heartache is not wasted. Gods protect you and keep you, my people. I must leave you with these words and actions and return to my duties but rest assured. You are not alone. Signing off, Your New Republic Commander Of Armed Forces. Ivia Xalin. Category:Battles of the Second Galactic Civil War